Hold It Against Me
by Bene-C
Summary: FrostIron. Set before and during the Avengers. "I can read you like a book, Anthony Edward Stark." It started with a chance meeting, and slowly lead to obsession. Just who was 'Luke Laws' and why couldn't one Mr. Tony Stark get him out of his head?
1. For Your Entertainment

**A/N:** So this is my attempt at something human, my previous writing being about rather large transforming robots.

So here's my FrostIron attempt. Please go easy on me!

0o0o0o

Tony stifled the urge to yawn, the old man before him had not stopped talking about his bastard father since he had approached him. Tony downed the rest of his drink, needing the burning liquid to help him through the rest of the night. Why Stark Industries had to hold a charity ball (what seemed) every single damned month was beyond him, they were increasingly boring and all anyone would talk to him about was how proud his father would have been, despite not knowing that the man they spoke of was incapable of showing pride in his only child. They never once commented on IronMan, the thing _he_ most proud of, the one accomplishment he was pleased to talk about.

Tony let his mind drift as the older fellow rattled on about this and that, faking his interest in anything the man had to say. The playboy let his eyes dart from one person to another, desperately seeking out someone of his calibre, or someone who could at least keep up with him intellectually. His eyes finally stopped their searching, they landed on the man leaning back on the bar, the man was regarding the people that walked past him, rich green eyes silently judging them. Tony took in his appearance, the slicked back black hair, the patterned, green scarf that hung elegantly on his shoulders, his suit was a simple two piece, fitted to show off the man's tallness and stature. Their eyes met across the room, the green boring into the brown, Tony tried to look away, embarrassed he had been caught staring, the mysterious man grinned and pushed off the bar. Tony froze as the man made his way through the crowd, pushing past the tipsy morons that came to these parties for social status. He stood before Tony, his height slightly intimidating to the billionaire. At some point the guy who was talking to him had wandered off, it was just Tony and this guy now. The green eyed man held out his hand.

"You must be the great Anthony Stark everyone is talking about" he greeted, Tony raised an eyebrow, who in the world didn't know who he was? The man gave and amused look, "Forgive me my ignorance Stark, I am not from ...around here" Tony took the had and shook it, had he finally found someone who is at the same level as him?

"Well it's nice to meet you too, erm..." The COE became aware that the man had not given him a name.

"Luke, My name is Luke Laws" he said with a smile, those deep emeralds shining. Tony tried to avoid the piercing eyes, feeling naked under their gaze. "Am I correct in thinking that I speak to the 'Invincible IronMan?" a wicked grin stretched over Luke's face as he felt Anthony Stark's ego practically purr with the mention of the metal suit. This man was far too easy to play.

"Yep!" Tony exclaimed happily, glad that someone had finally mentioned his 'super hero' persona. "Thing of beauty, don't you think?" Stark said, fishing for complements. Luke though stood before him with a thoughtful look on his face, as if deeply considering the question, finally the taller man replied.

"It does have it's attractive aspects I suppose." He said thoughtfully, his mind still mulling everything over. What he said had been true, the 'IronMan' was certainly a captivating suit of armour, but those he was used to were much grander, made of sterner metal that shone like a newly birthed star. Tony Stark on the other hand was slightly offended at the off hand comment.

"Oh you _suppose,_" he said drunkenly, the nights drinks catching up with him, much to his displeasure. "I think you'll find my suit is the only bit of tech like it on this planet," he paused, almost if to gather his thoughts "it's more advanced than anything you have ever laid your hands on and more powerful than _any_ weapon _any _government have." he finished proudly, feeling the buzz humming at the back of his mind, trying to fight away the alcohol's affects. He had not just met someone who could think on his level only to reduce himself to some drunken moron half way through a conversion. Luke listen intently to the playboy, not hiding the amusement playing in his eyes. Anthony, it seemed, was as big a drunk as the press said.

"Clearly I have offended your pride, which was never my intention" a flash of teeth, _god that smile _Tony thought. "I am not well versed in modern weaponry," he continued, "my weapon of choice always being a sword over a gun." Tony took in the snippet of information, who still used swords in combat? Sure as a sport, but actual combat? _Who is this guy? _The question played around his head, he then realised he wanted to know everything about the man before him, his job, his family, where he came from...everything.

"What do you do for a living Mr. Laws?" he asked, the question random to anyone not privy to his racing thoughts. Luke seemed to back off, Tony decided to elaborate, "What good deeds have you done to warrant an invitation to one of my esteemed charity balls?" the small smile that graced the mysterious man's lips was enough to let Tony know that Luke Laws had not been invited to the party and was instead, a gatecrasher.

"It was hardly good deeds that gained me entrance to such a prestigious gathering." Smirked the smoothed voiced fellow. Tony, having heard confirmation on his thoughts knew he should have Luke banished from the party, but he found he was enjoying the 'small talk' far too much for it to end here.

"You know I should throw you out"

"Oh but you wouldn't do that Stark" Tony frowned, nobody had spoken to him like that before, nobody really ever had the balls. How was this one man intriguing him so?

"And how do you know that?" he retorted childishly, having nothing better to say.

"Because Stark, you enjoy my company too much." Tony stared at the pale man wide eyed, the tone had bordered on sexual and the words made something twist inside of him, something he would never admit to.

"Tony!" One Miss Pepper Potts shouted, "Tony Stark!" she called once again, looking for her wayward boss/boyfriend, Tony tore his attention from Luke to look for where Pepper's voice was coming from. That's when he felt the cold shivered down his spine and a pair of chilled lips brushing his ear.

"I can read you like a book, Anthony Edward Stark." the words dripped of Luke Laws' tongue seductively, saying each name slowly, Tony repressed the urge to shudder, not wanting to give the other man the satisfaction of raising a reaction from him, he felt those cool lips curl up into a smirk, and like that he was gone. Tony looked around, trying to catch sight of the man retreating into the crown but saw no one remotely like Luke Laws amongst the tides of the drunken assemblages. Tony now realised he was bitterly sober, the warm buzz having disappeared with the strange man. Pepper now popped up, Startling the dazed billionaire, she pushed a glass into his hand and he gratefully knocked back the hot liquid, enjoying the burning sensation more than ever.

0o0o0o

When Tony Stark awoke that morning he did not harbour a hangover like normal, instead his mind was fixated on Luke Laws, the man he met last night. He couldn't get the god forsaken man out of his head. Tony rolled over to look at his clock, groaning when he saw it read : 5:32 AM. It was too early to be awake, no one in their right mind would get up at such a time! He pulled one of his many pillows down over his head, trying to force himself to sleep, after a brief time he called the attempt a failure and got up. Tony Stark padded down to the kitchen, the loose jogging bottoms he had donned slung low over his hips. The cold hit his exposed chest, making the man of iron shiver slightly, bringing back the not so unpleasant memory of those cold lips on his ear.

"_I can read you like a book, Anthony Edward Stark."_

Tony Stark hit the 'on' button on his coffee machine and walked back out into the living area of the Stark Tower penthouse, seeking out one of his many tablets. Once locating one, under a stack of paper work he probably should have done yesterday, he made his way back to the kitchen, following the sweet scent of roasting coffee beans.

"JARVIS, show me the CCTV footage of last nights party." Tony said to no one. Tony simply grinned as the feed appeared on his screen. Pouring himself a mug of caffeine and making his way down to the basement workshop only he had access to. _Time to find out who you are Luke Laws._

It was sometime later when Pepper Potts came round to the penthouse, upon finding an empty bed and a cold decanter on the side in the kitchen, she briskly rode the elevator down to Tony's work shop. Tony Stark was a sorry sight when she found him, he was slumped over on one of his interactive work stations, mug half full of what she presumed to be a stiff whiskey judging from the smell. She steadied herself, she told herself long ago she could stop the billionaire from drinking himself into a stupor, he had been doing so well recently. What had caused this relapse?

Images of someone from the party hovered in front of her, the man on the screen had the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

"I can't find him Pep." Tony said wistfully, acknowledging that his girlfriend had entered the room, not even bothering to question her presence in what he thought was his privet workshop. Pepper stayed quiet, watching the screen as the man's face was viewed from every angle properly. "Luke Laws does not exist" he concluded, leaning back in his chair, stretching out his shoulders. _So that was it_, Pepper thought, _he couldn't find someone. _She still didn't understand how this 'Luke Laws' had made Tony so depressed. When she saw Tony reach for his mug she snatched it from his grasp. The playboy growled.

"Give me the mug Pepper." He said sternly, glaring at his PA, he was _not_ going to have this fight with her again. Pepper ignored the demand and located the very nearly empty bottle of whiskey as well as one that was still half full.

"It's only ten past twelve Tony and you are already drunk," she scalded, ten past twelve? He had been up for hours searching for a man who didn't exist. He had searched for his face amongst the never ending data of the internet, no matches. Even a simple name search had not helped in the slightest. In the end frustration and drink got the better of him. Pepper waved her hand in front of Tony's vacant face. "Are you even listening to me?" she questioned, bringing Tony out of his solemn thoughts. Pepper held in a noise of frustration when she was met with a blank stare.

"Pep, just give me back the bottle." he said again, trying to sound calm. He wanted to grabbed the bottle back more than anything, to rip it from her hands but he could never do that, he feared he would hurt her. Pepper shook her head and left for the door, not bothering with the billionaire today, their brief exchange of words had left her angry and annoyed.

Once the door had closed, sealing away his girlfriend and liquid comfort, Tony sighed, he stared at the Man projected before him, one question hammering the inside of his skull. _who the hell are you?_

0o0o0o

**A/N:** Originally I had planned for this chapter to be much longer, but seeming as it's is only the beginning I left it there to test the waters. =]

**Song for this Chapter:** _For your entertainment by Adam Lambert_


	2. Broken English

**A/N: **Back with chapter two! I hope you like it and thank you to all those who followed and faved my story!

**Warnings:** Some strong language and scenes of a suggested sexual nature (not really)

0o0o0o

Loki sat quietly in a shady corner of some disgusting bar he had stumbled across in his wanderings of the pathetic mortals 'famed' city. It was safe to say he was indeed having a bad day, his plans for mischief the previous night gone sour, all due to one uniquely stupid earthborn who flew around in a metal death trap and some mortal tried to rob him. Loki could have seriously congratulated the moron on his stupidity. As a god Loki found it sad that the other mortals in this realm had lowered their standards considerably by worshipping Iron Man and forgetting what true power they used to be honoured to give their lives for. Loki sighed miserably and took a sip from the midgardian drink. The brown liquid had a pleasant, oaky taste to it and had a slight burning sensation that slipped nicely down his throat. Loki could see why Stark had been drinking this the night before. Another sigh hit the bored god. Stark was an anomaly in this realm, his intelligence separated him from the others, well, that's what Loki gathered from the short conversation they had- before Stark became a drunken simpleton. It really was a shame that a man of such intelligence was driven to drink in order to talk to someone. That woman, the one calling for Stark seemed fairly smart he thought, she appeared to be the man's partner from what he had observed after 'disappearing'. She was rather plain Loki mused, _and annoying_ he added to the thought.

He really should have stayed away from the party, he had a mission to finish so his plans with the chitauri could go ahead, but he so desperately needed something to alleviate the suppressing boredom. He hadn't really had a proper conversion with anyone since falling from the Bi Frost, not that it was _that_ long ago but he was a social butterfly of mischief and had to cause chaos regularly. The Other was far from a barrel of laughs. Now the god had learnt, no swaying from plans, no talking to strange mortals with metal suits. The Chitauri were waiting.

0o0o0o

When Tony finally surfaced from his workshop that evening he was unsure of three things, number one being the ever irritating mystery of Luke Laws, the genius still no closer to an answer than he was that morning. Number two was where had all his alcohol gone? And finally three, since when had it got so dark? The billionaire groaned as yet another one of his secret places had been cleared out of bottles, Pepper it seemed had been very serious about not wanting him to drink. She had been extremely thorough in confiscating his drink. Now, in a very foul mood, Tony pulled on a jacket and grabbed his phone. Pepper could take every drop of alcohol out of Stark tower but there was no way she could shut down every bar, club or pub in New York. He will be getting drunk tonight.

A quick ride in the lift later and Stark was stuck, he didn't know which of his cars he should drive, all of them were far from subtle and New York was no fun to drive around, there was _always_ traffic. Throwing all caution to the wind Tony decided to walk out of the sub basement garage and onto the street, there had to be some sort of bar near the tower right?

The air outside was chilled, the jacket he wore keeping out the unwanted cold. The traffic beeped as it always did, the soundtrack for impatient drivers. Thankfully it was dark enough his face was covered with a constant shadow, masking his identity from praying eyes. He honestly could not put up with rabid fans right now. After only a couple of blocks Tony found a pokey little bar named 'The Frosted Glass'. It seemed very low key and was exceedingly empty, so the chance of someone coming between him and his goal of getting slaughtered was very little. Iron Man pushed open the small wooden door and entered the single room, the heart warming scent of whiskey and stale cigarette smoke filled his lungs. He truly had found a little gem, he was going to have to thank Pepper for this. The patron of the bar was a crooked old man, he was reading a newspaper in the dim light, which Tony was sure was not helping the fellow's eye sight. The older man Smiled at him, asking what he would like, Tony has given a simple answer,

"Your strongest whiskey on the rocks." the grey haired man nodded happily and complied with Stark's request, handing him a small glass, the cool of the ice seeped into his fingers. It felt good. Tony took time to look around the bric-a-brac laden walls, taking in every detail of the place, enjoying the pleasant feel the place gave off. Well, that was until he noticed a tall black haired, green eyed guy sitting in the corner.

Luke fucking Laws.

_We meet again, _Tony thought to himself, admiring the simple, white, button down shirt and black slacks combination the male was sporting. Luke's expression gave off the impression of being a million miles away, frequently frowning at the air before him. Tony pushed off the bar stool he had seated himself on and made his way to the dazed Luke Laws. Luke didn't acknowledge Tony as he stood before him, instead his brow just farrowed, almost as if the pale skinned man was contemplating his entire existence.

"I don't know about where you come from, but disappearing during a conversion is considered rude round here" The billionaire snarked, half serious, half joking, not wanting to scare away the man when he was so close to getting answers. Luke looked up at Tony, his brilliant emerald eyes rolling back into his skull

A Snarky Stark, who would have thought?

"Where I come from it is considered rude to speak to someone who clearly wishes to be left alone" Luke retorted half heartedly. Tony did not take the hint and sat in the chair opposite Luke, throwing back the rest of his drink.

"So." Iron Man said after a few minutes of awkward silence, "Who are you really Luke?" He made eye contact with the taller man, watching his eyes for any sign he might try to lie.

"I am a God Stark" Luke smirked, not flinching, his eyes did not even falter.

"Yeah, and I'm a magical fairy" Tony said, not believing the man, despite how honest he looked, he was just a good liar is all. "Now seriously" he continued, leaning back in the chair, the old wood creaking under his weight, "Who are you? Because you and I both know 'Luke Laws' is not your real name" Luke sat back, retreating into himself, Tony cursed himself, now he was never going to get any resolution to this mystery. Luke knocked back the last dregs of his drink and silently fingered the glass. Tony looked at the glass, and noticed about 12 others, all neatly stacked. How was he not paralytic? "Erm, drunk enough?" Luke rolled his eyes, hearing the unspoken question.

"You know it's considered rude to pry into people's private matters?" He snapped, glaring at Tony, Tony matched the glare and they stayed that way for a few minuets. Finally Tony gave in.

"I'll buy you a drink if you tell me why your here." he bargained. Luke raised and eyebrow

"I believe the same question could be asked of you Anthony, but I accept the offer" he said coolly, seeing no reason to pass off the opportunity of a free drink. Tony smirked, seizing the moment as a small victory and went to the bar, returning with a bottle of whiskey and another of vodka, if they were getting drunk by hell they were going to do it properly. He grabbed one of Luke's disguarded glasses and poured in the clear liquid.

"So," Stark said, sliding the glass over to Luke, "Start talking" Luke sighed, accepted the drink and sipped the bitter liquid cautiously.

"I am attempting to forget my misfortunes and family feuds" he sounded after a while, looking at his nails. _Huh_, Tony thought to himself, _he has family problems too._ They seemed to be kindred spirits. For once Tony kept his mouth shut, Luke looked as if he was going to add something else, he was just mulling it over, working out how to say it. "My father favoured my older brother, everyone did, but my brother was a fool, I managed to get him into a fair amount of trouble," he took a deep breath "it was then, of course, I found out that I was not even related to the oath, my 'parents' had just taken me from my real mother and father." a small smile graced his lips. "it drove me to the very end of my tether, I fort with my brother, I ended up letting go and falling in the end" Tony looked at him in shock, that was a bit more than what he was expecting to hear, he just expected something like a small falling out with dad or something.

"If it's any consolation, I had a shitty father too, he never told me he loved me, not even once" Tony gave a lopsided smile, "Now come on, lets drink ourselves merry" he said, bringing the lip of the whisky bottle to his own. This conversation had gotten too deep for Tony Stark.

0o0o0o

Two bottles of whiskey and one bottle of vodka later Tony and Luke were engaged in a very drunken conversation about the Iron Man suit, Tony was explain all the different suits he had and Luke was nodding intently, occasionally interjecting to suggest something, like a suit capable of space travel. It was now approaching one in the morning and the man behind the bar was herding them out of the bar so he could close up. Tony leant heavily on Luke as they stumbled out of the door, they stood in the cold night air, not quiet knowing what to do now.

"Sooooo," Tony slurred "Your place or mine?" he joked, Luke just shrugged, Tony decided for Stark tower, as it was only a short walk from where they were. "My place, its the big tower thing" he chirped gesturing in the general direction the Tower was in, not that you could miss it. Luke said nothing, he just looped his arm into Tony's and strolled towards the tower. Tony pulled Luke towards the small elevator hidden in the lobby and took them up to the pent house, both giggling much to spite how they usually present them selves. Luke had managed to steal the hat off one of the security guards and was now wearing it pridefully, Tony was too drunk to work out how Luke had managed it.

The lift dinged and the doors opened, both men pushed forward to get out the enclosed space, managing to wedge each other into the narrow, metal doorway.

"Stark! Move you beslubbering knotty-pated strumpet!" Luke yelled, Tony recoiled back.

"What?"

They both stilled, Luke just stared and Tony was trying to figure out what he had just been called. In a desperate bid for freedom Luke inched himself round, tripping over his own feet and started to fall backwards, he grabbed Tony in an attempt to stay standing but unfortunately Tony was not a very wise choice to grab and they both ended up plummeting to the ground with a dull thud. Tony grinned and looked down at Luke, who he was now on top of, Luke's eyes seemed to glow in the penthouse's dim lighting.

"Your eyes are so beautiful" Tony whispered, frozen in place. Time seemed to have stopped completely, an invisible force pulled them closer, willing their lips to meet. Before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips touched, so gently at first, the small touch sending the endorphins running, making them hungry for more. Tony pushed down, deepening the kiss, begging for entrance, Luke allowed it, only so he could fight for dominance. Soon they were violently groping each other, desperate to touch everywhere on each others bodies like the other person was the only thing anchoring them down to the earth, in the lustful haze Luke flipped them over so he was now on top, he pulled up Tony's t-shirt and kissed his way from the arc reactor down to the fabric of the billionaire's jeans, Tony watched, his eyes heavy with arousal. Luke smirked, he moved back up to claim Tony's lips, swallowing the disappointed whimper. The taller man yanked Tony up, pulling his face into another forceful kiss then pushed him back onto his bed.

Wait... weren't they just by the lift?

Tony couldn't find himself to question the sudden scene change, all he cared about was the extremely attractive man removing his jeans.

0o0o0o

Loki was awoken by the sunlight on his face, he squinted his eyes shut to try and black out the burning light. His head ached slightly, no doubt thanks to all the alcohol he had consumed in the course of the night. Groaning he buried his head into the pillow, breathing in an unfamiliar scent, slowly the realisation that he was not alone sunk in, he turned to face the other body in the bed with him, cringing when he saw it was Anthony Stark.

This is why he shouldn't drink...

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked under the cover. Yes, both completely naked and sporting some rather large love bites. Loki considered leaving, but he knew that would be wrong, Loki may have be a frost giant but he knew it was in poor taste to leave someone before they woke after coitus. He was a prince of Asguard after all, well _was_. It was at this point Anthony stirred, opening his eyes slightly before sitting up, pain danced across his tired face and the god almost felt bad, he must have been very forceful. Tony turned his gaze to Loki.

"Luke?" he questioned, his voice dry from dehydration, "why are you in my bed?" Clearly the mortal had forgotten the nights events and was hungover to the point his brilliant brain did not work. Loki watched as the realisation slowly dawned on the billionaire's face, he repressed the urge to laugh at the earth dweller's look of horror. In Asguard it really didn't matter who you had sex with, well if you were a commoner, as a prince Loki had to keep it in his trousers to avoid scandal, not that Loki had been very successful at that. Tony put his face in his hands, "Please tell me we didn't fuck last night" he groaned.

"I'm afraid I can not tell you that unless you wish me to lie" Loki said, finally smirking, "which incidentally I am extremely good at" he added. Anthony threw a pillow at him.

"Get out" he hissed, Loki feigned an expression of hurt, which he wasn't. Out of all the possible out comes this was the most logical and most human. Stark freaking out and throwing things. Loki quickly gathered his clothing and dressed, before he slipped out the door he waved to the frustrated man on the bed.

"Until next time, Anthony." Loki muttered to himself, teleporting out of the tower. Some part of him protesting to leaving the man, but that bit was soon crushed.

0o0o0o

**F/N:** So that was chapter 2! I hope it was good enough! Been pondering about it for days! Anyway, R&R and all that Jazz! XD until next time!

**Song: **Adam Lambert : Broken English


End file.
